1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to joining panels, and more specifically, to joining composite sandwich panels. Yet more specifically, the present disclosure includes a fastening system for joining a first composite sandwich panel and a second composite sandwich panel.
2. Background
A composite panel may be considered a composite sandwich panel when the composite panel is comprised of a core layer of material that is sandwiched between a first layer of material and a second layer of material. The core layer of material may have a greater thickness than the first and second layers of material. In some cases, the core layer of material may be comprised of a honeycomb material, a foam material, or some other structure. A honeycomb material may be a material that has a honeycomb-like structure.
Methods for joining composite sandwich panels are currently undesirably time consuming. Further, joining methods for joining composite sandwich panels generate an undesirable amount of waste. For example, applying potting material to conventional joining hardware produces material, protective gear, and application tool waste. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that reduces the time for joining composite sandwich panels.